Chicas de HDA
by Phil Luex
Summary: Varias historias cortas de tipo hentai de las chicas de hora de aventura.


Era una noche normal en el reino del fuego y la Princesa flama,ahora reina del fuego,se encontraba sola en su palacio,Luego de un dia de trabajo como soberana del caluroso reino del que era ahora gobernante,no habia nadie a esas horas,por lo que era su hora de soledad,en la que se iba a dormir.

-Princesa flama: Aaah,por fin sola *con cara de cansancio se quita su traje de reina de fuego,quedando solo en su ropa normal dirigiendose a su cuarto*

-pf: supongo que ya puedo descansar *decia mientras se echaba en su cama* ser reina realmente es cansado,debo dormir para despertar temprano mañana.  
>*estuvo un buen rato descansando sin hacer nada,pero era incapaz de dormir,luego de un rato,miró al rededor,como asegurandose al 100% de que nadie veia,una vez comprobado eso,se quito su ropa,quedando unicamente en paños menores y zapatos*<p>

-Pf: mmmm...creo que se que necesito hacer *decia mientras empezaba a tocarse su cuerpo,calentandose,literalmente* mmmm aaaah~ g-glooob porque se siente tan bien? *decia jadeante mientras acariciaba su busto y su temperatura aumentaba,encendiendo llamas en el cuarto*

-Pf: Nyaaa~ siiii *jadeaba sacando su lengua involuntariamente mientras apretaba sus senos con mas fuerza y su entrepierna se encendia en llamas* aaaa~ siiii! mmmm *baja una de sus manos y acaricia su muslo,para luego deslizarla entre sus piernas bajo su ropa interior*

-Pf: ooooooh~ sii! mmm aaaah *sus dedos jugaban con su fogosa entrepierna acariciando su clitoris,e introducia uno de ellos en su interior* aah~ siiii~ f-finn! *tras gritar eso se detuvo,confundida*

-Pf: p-porque?! por que siempre pienso en el cuando hago estas cosas?! por glob! se supone que ya lo olvidé,entonces,porque?! *aun a pesar de sus quejas,su cuerpo le seguia exigiendo caricias,su entrepierna seguia fogosa y solo ella sabia como satisfacerla*

-Pf: aaaah,demonios,ya no puedo detenerme,supongo que ire de lleno para terminar rapido *decia algo molesta,mientras se sacaba sus bragas ardientes dejando al aire su entrepierna de la cual brotaban llamas intensas que no paraban de salir*

-Pf: mmmmm,aaah *gemia placenteramente mientras introducio 1,2,3 dedos en su caliente bulba* s-siii~ *se penetraba con ellos de manera ruda mientras con su otra mano acariciaba sus muslos y sus piernas,que movia en el aire de la exitacion*

-Pf: aaah,glob,es demasiado rico~ *sacaba de su entrepierna sus dedos,empapados en una sustancia liquida que ardia,similar a la lava,pero era mas como un aceite*

*La ardiente chica,miro con atension unos segundos sus dedos empapados en aquel liquido igneo y sin pensar mucho,los introdujo en su boca para saborearlos*  
>*luego de unos segundos saco sus dedos de su boca y luego de un par de lamidas,se dio cuenta,de que mas que apaciguar el calor de su libido,solo logró exitarse mas*<p>

-Pf: a-aaah... creo que no sirvio mucho...tendre que intentar algo mas..aaah,pero que? *tras mirar sus zapatos de tacon que traia puestos,tuvo una idea*

-Pf: jejeje,ya sé *se quito uno de sus zapatos,y lo quedo mirando con una mirada de exitasion,para posteriormente comenzar a lamerlo* mmmmmmm.. aaah! ya no aguanto!

-Pf: aaah *separó sus piernas y acerco el zapato a su entrepierna,primero trató de meter el tacón,pero era muy poco* muy pequeño... *dio vuelta el zapato,dejando la punta en la que van sus dedos apuntanto a su ardiente vagina*

-Pf: mmmm,eso si *de manera apresurada,introduce el extremo del zapato en su interior,entrando bruscamente* mmmm! aaaaah~ s-siiii! aaah,que rico! *agitaba y levantaba sus piernas ritmicamente con la lengua hacia afuera,mientras el zapato ya habia entrado un buen tramo*

-Pf: s-siiii~ aaah~ c-como pude vivir sin hacer esto antes?! mmmm! *sus ojos estaban completamente perdidos en la nada y su boca jadeante y babosa,disfrutaba enormemente de tener aquel objeto dentro,al cual cada tanto introducia mas y mas en su interior,de manera brusca y ruda*

-Pf: mmmm! aaa...aaaaAaaAAaAAAAH~ si! mmmm... mas adentro.. m-mas adentro! *estaba llegando al extasis,ya su cuerpo estaba completamente incendiado,y movia de un lado a otro el zapato en su bulba,en un movimiento completamente brusco e imboluntario,lo mete todo de una vez,solo depeniendose por el tacon que topaba*

-Pf: mmmm...glooooooooob! aaaah~ mmm...Finn! f-FIIINN! nyaaaaa~ mmm! aaaah,si! aaah! *sin retirar sus manos del zapato ni dejar de jadear,abrio sus piernas y de su interior,brotó un mar de llamas,su bulba parecia un volcán o un lanzallamas,y el cuarto entero se lleno de el liquido ardiente que producia su cuerpo,la llamarada habia sido tan fuerte,que su zaato se derritio,ella aun jadeaba y con sus manos ahora se acariciaba el pecho*

-Pf: aah~ finn...finn...finn~ *murmuraba la hermosa chica de 13 años mientras el extasis y el libido se apagaban y lentamente el agotamiento se aoderaba de ella,quedandose dormida con un rostro de satisfaccion*


End file.
